Lychee: Грезы и флан со вкусом кокосового ореха в переводе Ilaefiel
by Ilaefiel
Summary: Гарри был пьян, а Северус неосмотрителен и вуаля! Этот небольшой рассказ является частью серии "Бардак Личи", состоящей из нескольких отдельных зарисовок. Жанр: Slash (слэш) ГП/СС. Оригинал можно найти здесь на профиле Lychee.


**Lychee:** **Грезы и флан со вкусом кокосового ореха в переводе** **Ilaefiel**

 **От переводчика:**

Привет всем! Перед Вами мой перевод замечательной истории, написанной французским автором Lychee, которой, я, пользуясь случаем, хочу выразить свою огромную признательность за ее волшебные рассказы и за то, что она разделила их с нами на fanfiction.net. (Оригиналы работ Личи на французском языке можно найти здесь, на fanfiction.net).

Я также хочу сердечно поблагодарить RaeWhit за ее переводы рассказов Lychee на английский, благодаря которым я впервые столкнулась с работами Lychee. Их можно найти на www.hpfandom.net

Если Вам понравился мой перевод и Вы хотите опубликовать его на другом русскоязычном ресурсе, - пожалуйста. Я прошу лишь сохранить в неприкосновенности мое предисловие и предисловие автора, а так же дать ссылку на исходную версию здесь, и, конечно же, если Вы опубликовали мой перевод, дайте мне знать об этом в комментариях или в личном сообщении.

 _~Ilaefiel._

 **Thanks** **and** **credits** **:**

First of all huge thanks to Lychee of course! For all her amazing stories and for sharing them with us and for giving me permission to publish my translations here on . Original version of the story by Lychee can be found here on Lychee's profile.

Huge thanks to RaeWhit for translating Lychee's stories into English, and for introducing me to Lychee's works. English translation by RaeWhit can be found on HP Fandom

And last but not least many thanks to FanfictionNet for providing and maintaining such a great place for writers to share their work.

 _~Ilaefiel._

* * *

 **От автора:**

Источник: HP I, II, III, IV и V.

Дисклеймер: этот маленький мирок принадлежит JK Rowling… И я задумываюсь... да, я начинаю задумываться над многими вещами, когда я читаю фанфики по ее книгам.

Рейтинг: "R" СЕКСУАЛЬНЫЕ СЦЕНЫ!

Жанр: Слэш, ГП/ СС, для тех, кто все еще не догадался.

– Привет, привет! – начинает темная демоническая сущность, в то время как связанная Lychee, пытается выплюнуть свой кляп. – Для тех кто не понял, поясню: это я написала IV-ю главу «Миленьких Рисуночков» и IX-ю главу «Кровь. Первый Семестр». – Пугающая искра загорается в ее глазах. – И сегодня я решила возобладать над этой милой, но слегка кислой и манерной Lychee. Как бы это получше выразить? КАК ЛИМОООН! КАК ЛИМООООООООН!... АХАХАХАХА! – Убегает во тьму.

Тем временем у Lychee в конце концов получилось избавиться от кляпа. – Не-е-е-ет! Прекрати это! Это не я, клянусь! Я бы никогда не написала что-нибудь… – ее взгляд падает на листы бумаги, брошенные ее темной половиной, – … подобное. ООООХ! Ну-ка посмотрим, хм, ДА, ЕЩЕ, НУ ЖЕ, СЕВ! ЭЙ, ТЫ, ТЕМНАЯ СУЩНОСТЬ! Я ХОЧУ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЯ! ВЕРНИСЬ!

* * *

 **Lychee: Грезы и флан со вкусом кокосового ореха в переводе Ilaefiel**

– Поттер, Вы и в самом деле убеждены, что, пересчитывая мух, вы лучше справитесь с приготовлением Вашего зелья? На Вашем месте, я бы озаботился подготовкой к выпускным экзаменам, которые у Вас будут в следующем месяце, Мистер Поттер.

Гарри мысленно послал Снейпа и его саркастический Голос куда подальше и, вздохнув, снова склонился над своим котлом. _Ладно. Экзамены. Тебе нужно сдать экзамены. Сконцентрируйся._

Внезапно дверь распахнулась, именно в тот момент, когда он как раз собирался добавить небольшую щепотку аметистовой пудры. Он уронил порядочное количество в зелье, которое тут же приобрело интенсивный пурпурный оттенок. Не имеет значения. Это будет всего лишь 112-е испорченное им зелье, со времен его зачисления в Хогвартс. Он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на вошедших.

Фадж с молодецким видом ввалился в класс, за ним следовал невозмутимый Дамблдор.

– Нет-нет, сидите, не вставайте! – бойко проговорил министр при виде студентов, которые торопливо поднимались с мест. – Извини, что прервал твою лекцию, Снейп, – рассеянно добавил он, а затем нацепил на лицо гордую улыбку. – Итак, все могут оставаться на местах, чтобы услышать потрясающую новость. Гарри, – начал вещать Фадж, повернувшись к нему. – Я хочу сообщить тебе, что ты будешь награжден Орденом Мерлина Первой Степени! Ну как, что ты на это скажешь, а?

Аудитория наполнилась возбужденными возгласами. Фадж улыбался, довольный эффектом, произведенным его объявлением. Лица Гриффиндорцев радостно засияли, а лица Слизеринцев сохраняли удивленно-нейтральные выражения, лишь только Драко Малфой цинично передернул плечами. Дамблдор никак не прокомментировал происходящее. Снейп мельком взглянул на Гарри, а потом утратил всякий интерес к вопросу.

– Мне он не нужен.

Разговоры вдруг смолкли, а улыбка Фаджа померкла.

– Я прошу прощения? – проговорил он недоверчиво. Он выглядел так, будто никак не может вдохнуть.

– Я сказал, что мне он не нужен.

Повисло гробовое молчание.

– Ну же, ну же, Гарри. Ты наверняка не понимаешь, что ты го…

– Я прекрасно понимаю, что я говорю, – отрезал Гарри, пристально глядя на него. – Я. Отказываюсь. Принимать. Орден Мерлина. Почему я? Ведь профессор Дамблдор заслуживает его намного больше меня. Или профессор Снейп. Или любой из Авроров. Я, да я просто оказался напротив Волдеморта, чтоб он испытал на мне Avada Kedavra. Так что мне этот орден не нужен. И вы можете заставить меня принять его, только если свяжете меня и заткнете мне рот.

Звонок прозвенел в кладбищенской тишине. Лица Фаджа и студентов имели одинаково ошарашенное выражение. На губах Дамблдора играла едва уловимая улыбка, а Снейп отложил свое перо и бесстрастно рассматривал юношу.

Гарри поднялся, швырнул свои вещи в сумку и спокойно направился к выходу. В последний момент он оглянулся.

– И еще кое-что, министр… Я хотел бы попросить Вас впредь воздержаться от фамильярностей и не обращаться ко мне по имени, не припоминаю, чтоб мы с Вами на брудершафт пили.

Он вежливо улыбнулся и покинул аудиторию.

* * *

Гарри осторожно вытянул руку из под плаща-невидимки и слегка пощекотал грушу, которая, хихикнув, отворила ему дверь на кухни. Наконец-то он мог расслабиться. Он прикрыл дверь за собой, снял плащ и осмотрелся. Кухня была абсолютно пуста. Прекрасно. Это было именно то, что ему нужно.

Со вздохом облегчения он направился к столу, где лежал, среди прочего, копченый цыпленок, от которого он с довольным видом оторвал крылышко. Вот что происходит, если пропускать обеды и ужины. _М-м-м… еще немного майонеза и… вот именно. Отлично!_ Он принялся за второе крылышко, а затем обнаружил тарелку с бананами и грибами, приличный кусок козьего сыра, булку хрустящего хлеба, огромную порцию кокосового флана и даже, (о, счастье!) бутылочку Огненного Виски. Он устроился на полу со своей добычей.

– Приятного аппетита, Гарри Поттер, Юный Герой Магического Мира! – Поднял тост он, перед тем как наброситься на еду.

На самом деле с некоторых пор обожание его фанатов несколько поутихло. Более того, с тех пор как он: не принял Орден Мерлина и послал Фаджа, отверг позицию второго Ловца квиддич-команды Великобритании, отказался давать интервью каким бы то ни было репортерам магической прессы и отклонил предложенную ему привилегию зачисления в Академию Авроров без экзаменов, – студенты стали сторониться и избегать его, однако они продолжали постоянно перешептываться у него за спиной. Поэтому он решил держаться подальше от Большого Зала.

Как могли они понять? Даже если бы они и попытались, все равно для них было бы абсолютно неприемлемо, что Гарри Поттер, Невероятный Мальчик Который Выжил, питал отвращение ко всем почестям и наградам, которые ему непрестанно навязывали. Гарри совершенно не желал никаких почестей. Он хотел одного – чтобы все, в конце концов, перестали донимать его. Он хотел стать Никем. Он хотел, чтобы люди, которые впервые видели его, прекратили просить его показать им свой шрам. Он хотел покоя.

И еще кое-что. Еще более недосягаемое, чем покой.

С тяжелым сердцем он вздохнул и попытался стряхнуть мрачное настроение, плотоядно вцепившись зубами в крылышко цыпленка, перед тем как сделать приличный глоток Огненного Виски.

 _Да пошли вы все!_

Он уже приступил к десерту, с удовольствием растянувшись на полу, когда вдруг расслышал шелест шагов, приближаюшихся к кухням по коридору. Дверь отворилась и кто-то вошел. _Плохо. Ну что ж… Завтра все газеты будут пестреть заголовками «Мальчик Который Выжил стал алкоголиком», или «Жизнь, разрушенная навсегда» или Мерлин знает что еще._ Впрочем, у него слишком сильно кружилась голова, чтоб сдвинуться с места. Ему было и так неплохо прямо здесь на полу.

Звук шагов приблизился и вдруг замер как раз рядом с ним. Он даже и не пытался открыть глаза, пока не зазвучал Голос.

– Мистер Поттер, Звезда Магического Мира, во всем своем великолепии, – медленно и с заметной долей скептицизма проговорил вошедший.

 _Черт. Вот черт._

Гарри вздохнул, снова уселся и наконец-то взглянул на Снейпа с горькой улыбкой на губах.

– Небольшой перекус в полночь, сэр?

– Что Вы здесь делаете? – сухо осведомился Снейп.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на бутылку в своих руках.

– Похоже, что я праздную победу добра над злом. Хорошей стороны – над плохой.

– Хорошей стороны? – прозвучал неожиданный вопрос.

Гарри снова взглянул вверх, на едва различимый силуэт в темноте.

– Ага, хорошей стороны. Где водятся всякие маленькие птички и гребанные розовые кролики. Нашей.

Ему показалось, что он расслышал подавленный смешок, а затем прозвучало:

– Поднимайтесь, Поттер.

– Зачем? Чтоб отправиться обратно в общежитие? Во-первых, я никогда не смогу туда добраться, а во-вторых, мне совершенно не хочется туда идти. О, поглядите-ка, тут еще остались грибы! Не желаете немного?

Молчание.

Он даже не смог подавить удивленный возглас, когда Снейп вдруг уселся на пол рядом с ним, его темные глаза наконец-то стали различимы.

– С удовольствием.

Гарри снова уставился на бутылку Огненного Виски. _Отлично. Сон. Не в первый раз как-никак._ Хотя, обычно эти сны были немного другими. Но хорошими. Этот тоже был неплохой. _Великолепный сорт Виски, в самом деле._ Он протянул тарелку своему профессору, воспользовавшись представившейся возможностью, чтобы слегка задеть эти изысканные длинные пальцы, которые он знал так хорошо, так часто он глядел на них на лекциях. Снейп-сон на секунду замер, а затем принял тарелку, не проронив ни слова.

Гарри сделал еще один глоток виски, засунул в рот еще одну ложку крема и снова взглянул на видение.

– Вы не едите? – удивился он, не вынимая ложки изо рта.

– Поттер, – спросил Снейп вместо ответа, – почему Вы отвергаете все эти вещи?

Гарри выпятил нижнюю губу.

– Ох, нет… Я не хочу об этом говорить. Да и к тому же, я сомневаюсь, что это заинтересовало бы настоящего Снейпа.

Удивленный возглас.

– Я прощу прощения?

– Нет никакого смысла притворяться. – обвинительным тоном начал Гарри, – я знаю что Вы – это сон. Он попытался встать и едва не свалился, задев угол стола, но, в конце концов, это ему удалось, и он поднялся на ноги. – И доказательством является то, что… если бы все было реальностью, я бы никогда не смог сделать этого…

Он направился к буфету, где держали алкоголь.

– Вы пьяны в стельку, мистер Поттер.

– Мда… блаженно пробормотал Гарри, снова падая на свое место напротив.

– Хорошо. Я – это сон.

– Я же говорил!

– И поэтому я могу задавать такие вопросы, которых настоящий Снейп никогда бы не задал, не так ли? Так почему же вы отвергаете все эти вещи?

В его снах Снейп обычно не задавал так много вопросов. Гарри посмотрел на его лицо напротив, эти проницательные глаза, эти губы… такие чувственные. Вздохнув, он протянул было руку, чтоб легко прикоснуться пальцами к щеке своей грезы. У него вырвался легкий смешок, когда видение резко отшатнулось. " _Неприкосновенный Снейп_ ", – подумал он и сделал еще один глоток виски.

– Ладно. Тогда почему Вы, _Вы_ , безвылазно сидите в своих подземельях? Я знаю. Знаю. Вы собираетесь мне сказать, что это не одно и то же и что Вы – бывший Упивающийся Смертью, бла-бла-бла… Но на самом деле это и есть _одно и то же_. Вам просто безразлично, что люди о Вас подумают, по большому счету они Вас раздражают. Меня тоже. К тому же, если б вы не были таким – Вы бы мне не снились, – усмехнулся он. – Хм… – Он мечтательно прикусил губу. – Чем бы нам заняться сегодня?

Снейп на секунду взглянул на него, а затем мягко проговорил, – Я думаю, что Вам лучше всего отправляться спать.

– ЭЙ, Я ПОНЯЛ! – Гарри наградил Снейпа сияющей улыбкой, от который тот попросту подпрыгнул. – Да! Это такой сон, где я признаюсь Вам в своих чувствах, но Вы отвечаете отказом, из-за каких-то идиотских моральных принципов. Но все хорошо, что хорошо кончается, а все заканчивается невероятной ночью любви. – Гарри нежно прижал к своей груди ни в чем неповинную бутылку. – Этот сон мне уже снился, и это было так хорошо… Действительно отличный сорт виски.

– Поттер…

Гарри отставил бутылку и, обхватив видение за шею, повалил его на пол, шепча:

– Нет. «Гарри».

– Я… Гарри…

– Поцелуйте меня.

– Я…

– Черт, Сев. Поцелуй меня.

Видение повиновалось. _О, да._ Это и правда был прекрасный сон.

Затем уверенная ладонь попыталась мягко его отстранить. Глаза Мастера Зелий были прикованы к нему.

– Поттер…

– Сегодня, – прошептал Гарри ему на ухо, между двумя укусами и поцелуем, – я хочу, чтобы Вы взяли меня прямо на этом столе, который выглядит так приглашающе… Без промедления. Но сначала Вы должны намазать меня кокосовым фланом, Вам нравится кокос? Вот, смотрите, мы можем…

Новое «Поттер!» придушенным голосом.

Гарри прижался своим затвердевшим членом к его бедру.

– Ну что же Вы медлите? – запротестовал он разочарованно.

– Поттер, это не сон.

– Хм… – Гарри игриво лизнул его губы. – Еще лучше, – он наконец-то перевел дыхание. – Теперь у меня фантазии и с настоящим Снейпом тоже… Прикоснитесь ко мне…

Продолжительная тишина.

Затем осторожная ладонь легла на его спину, вторая чуть ниже, лаская его через ткань его пижамы.

– Прикоснитесь ко мне на самом деле.

Руки скользнули под тонкую ткань, кончики пальцев легко прошлись по его влажной коже.

– Вот так? – О, этот чувственный, бархатный Голос выдохнул ему в ухо.

– Да.

Он уткнулся лицом в его шею, задыхаясь от переживаний, пока руки ласкали его спину, опускались все ниже к его бедрам. Это было так чудесно… как и во всех его снах. Он чувствовал себя удивительно хорошо, окутанный его теплом, его ароматом, его сильными, ласковыми руками. Ладонь медленно скользила по его бедру.

– Ох…

Снейп нежно обхватил его шею и поцеловал его снова, страстно, влажно и сладко, Гарри всхлипнул. Он был без ума от этого. Он обожал, когда Снейп был с ним нежен, неторопливо заставляя его таять в своих руках до тех пор, пока он не замирал, утратив способность двигаться. Их вздохи смешались, когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга. Гарри, не открывая глаз, нежно лизнул его нижнюю губу острым кончиком языка.

– Еще, – прошептал он. – Прикоснитесь ко мне. Заставьте меня кричать.

На мгновение Снейп замер в его объятьях, его ногти вдруг впились в его спину, вырвав у Гарри слабый возглас удивления. Затем ладони снова принялись ласкать его, более настойчиво, более требовательно, постепенно стягивая пижаму с его бедер, все больше и больше оголяя его спину. Чувственный рот снова припал к его шее, покрывая поцелуями его горло, принуждая его запрокинуть голову.

– Гарри, – бархатный Голос прошептал ему на ухо, Голос который заставлял его трепетать и робеть во время лекций по Зельям, – Вы определенно пьяны, Поттер, и Вам не повезло. Я непременно заставлю Вас кричать, кричать до тех пор, пока вы не потеряете свой голос. Вы несносный провокатор, Поттер… Гарри…

Не размыкая объятий Снейп перевернулся и подмял его под себя. Гарри был повергнут на холодный пол, его кожа разделила два ощущения одновременно – ледяной камень и жгучие руки. Губы Снейпа приникли к нежному местечку за ухом, заставив первый стон сорваться с его губ. Проворные пальцы начали расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Юноша беспомощно всхлипнул, когда горячая ладонь легла на его грудь, однако ладонь сразу же покинула его, и он почувствовал, как с него снимают очки. Он открыл глаза и словно в тумане увидел Снейпа склонившегося над ним в нерешительности. Гарри запрокинул голову и призывно облизнул губы, не отрывая от него глаз.

– Я хочу Вас.

По-видимому, он сказал очень правильную вещь, так как Снейп тут же сел и начал расстегивать свои робы. У Гарри наконец-то тоже получилось сесть, его голова восхитительно кружилась. Он передернул плечами и верх его пижамы свалился на пол. А затем на коленях подполз к Снейпу, взял его ладонь в свои руки и нежно притронулся губами к кончикам прекрасных тонких пальцев. Потом его губы припали к шее профессора, наконец-то свободной от воротника тяжелого черного одеяния. Гарри с наслаждением прикусил нежную кожу, перед тем как подняться выше к его подбородку, его губам, его рту. Его ладони соединились с ладонями Снейпа, раздевая его, наконец-то расстегнули рубашку и робко прикоснулись к его обнаженной груди. Снейп резко вдохнул, и Гарри замер заворожено глядя на него, сраженный этим легким румянцем, проступившим на его щеках, этими растрепанными волосами, этими сверкающими глазами. Может он и не был красив, но он был дьявольски соблазнителен. Нет, если подумать, – он был красив.

– Небольшой перерыв, мистер Поттер?

Голос был насмешливым, но теплым. Снейп слегка посмеивался над ним.

– Я – выдохнул Гарри – подумал, что если бы это не было сном, то я… – Его голова поникла.

– Вы бы об этом пожалели? – Его Голос пытался звучать нейтрально, но это не совсем у него получалось.

– Да.

Снейп немедленно разомкнул руки.

– Я бы пожалел о том, что принимал это за сон, потому что, если б все это было по-настоящему, я бы не оценил это так, как должен был. За то, что это было.

Снейп изучающее смотрел на него некоторое время.

– Я уже говорил Вам – это не сон.

– Тогда… – с колебанием произнес Гарри – я увижу Вас после этого «не-сна»?

Молчание.

– Это зависит от того, чего Вы хотите, мистер Поттер.

Все еще нейтрально.

– Я хочу все, – прошептал Гарри.

Руки снова обняли его, более властно на этот раз, и Гарри сорвался. – Я хочу все, Вы даже представить себе не можете, как я хочу…

Его язык вынудил Гарри замолчать, и тогда он схватил эти Божественные Руки, помог им проскользнуть под свою пижаму и, задыхаясь, направил его ладонь к своей эрекции. « _Ну теперь я точно_ _умру_ », – подумалось ему, когда Снейп начал медленно ласкать его. У него точно разорвется сердце, это было слишком хорошо, слишком. Его жалобный стон был заглушен губами Снейпа.

– Я хочу заставить Вас кончить в моих руках, мистер Поттер, – прошептал Снейп прямо в его рот.

Это определенно соответствовало намерениям Гарри. Он отчаянно вцепился в рубашку Мастера Зелий, все его тело буквально таяло от прикосновений этой восхитительной Руки. Он был на коленях. На кухне. Со Снейпом, который… Это казалось невероятным. Нет, это было невероятно.

– Ах… Ох!

– Типичная Гриффиндорская беседа, – прошептал Снейп.

– Да пошел ты… Ах! О, да … сэр…

 _Он умрет. Он умрет. Он умрет. Он умрет. Он умрет._

– Я пока воздержусь. Я еще не закончил с Вами, мистер Поттер.

Хорошо. Отлично. Но только если он закончит это быстро, потому что это было просто невыносимо. Он действительно не мог больше терпеть. _Он ум…_

Со сладким спазмом он впился ногтями в плечо Снейпа, пульсирующей струей изливаясь между его пальцами _. Аааааааааах! Он умер. Определенно. Да._

Он повалился на пол, словно тряпичная кукла, когда Снейп выпустил его.

– Плохая переносимость алкоголя, – пришел к заключению профессор, склонившись над ним. – С Вами все кончено?

Гарри взглянул на него, и его вдруг осенило, что, вообще-то, Снейп был одет в одну лишь рубашку и брюки. _Отлично. Ах, да, и может быть еще кое-что под этим._ Он вдруг полностью пришел в себя. Он непременно должен был это выяснить.

Он окончательно стряхнул с себя свои брюки и отбросив их в сторону ногой, повернулся к своему любовнику _. Нет, не совсем еще любовнику, но очень скоро он им станет._ Гарри выругался, ведь была еще и эта проклятая обувь. Он встал на колени, схватил ногу Снейпа, при этом повалив его, и быстро отделался от чертовых ботинок. _Хорошо. Рубашка. Чертова рубашка, заправленная в брюки._ Он уже проклял все на свете от отчаянья.

Снейп изумленно усмехнулся, нет, еще лучше, – он мягко рассмеялся. Гарри не удержался и снова поцеловал его, а затем растянулся на нем сверху. _М-м-м._ Снейп хотел его. Он очень хотел его. Гарри слегка шевельнул бедрами, вырвав у него глухой стон.

– Ваша очередь, – выдохнул Гарри, – чего Вы хотите?

Снейп снова открыл глаза и задумчиво на него посмотрел. Затем он легко провел пальцем по его губам, – нет, он даже осторожно нажал на них своим пальцем. Длинным, твердым пальцем. Гарри слегка лизнул его, и прикусил кончик пальца зубами, затем нежно провел языком вдоль и облизал весь его палец, прежде чем полностью взять его в рот. Выражение лица Снейпа было просто неописуемо, когда Гарри начал медленно сосать его.

– Где Вы этому научились, Поттер? – Поинтересовался он хрипло.

– Во сне. С Вами. – Гарри выпустил палец, лишь тонкая нить слюны осталась на его подбородке. Затем слегка подался вперед. – Вы этого хотите?

– Да, черт побери, я этого хочу.

Больше вопросов у Гарри не было. Он склонился к его поясу и методично вытащил остатки рубашки из его брюк. Его больше не интересовала рубашка. Твердая выпуклость под этими брюками была куда более интересна. Сначала он провел по ней рукой, затем губами, целуя, сжимая, оставив влажный след. Этого было мало. Он хотел заставить Снейпа потерять контроль так же, как тот только что заставил потерять контроль его самого. _Его очередь._ Он расстегнул все пуговицы на брюках, затем секунду помедлил, улыбнулся и запустил туда руку.

 _Ах. Нет нижнего белья. Пре-кра-сно._ В точности как в его снах. За исключением, того что… Господи! Он даже и представить себе не мог, что Снейп будет настолько … таким… Мерлин!

– Поттер! – прорычал тот.

– Гарри, – поправил он рассеянно, пытаясь восстановить связи между нейронами в мозгу.

– Как пожелаете. Только если Вы сию же минуту не приступите, я швырну вас на ближайший стол и…

 _Соблазнительно._ Но всему свое время.

Он освободил его эрекцию из плена узких брюк, жадно впитывая стоны, вызываемые этим. Лишь один только вид Снейпа, который практически извивался у его ног, заставил низ его живота заныть от жгучей истомы. « _Позже_ », – сказал он сам себе. _У тебя будет возможность сделать с ним множество вещей, и все это будет восхитительно. Это уже было восхитительно._ Он раскрыл его брюки чуть больше, полностью освободив его, и облизнулся. _Нет, это не сон, Гарри. Это реальность. Ты только взгляни. Ты смог прикончить Волди, так что ты должен справиться…_

– Поттер!

– Да, сэр, – согласился он своим самым покорным студенческим голосом.

Он растянулся на его ногах и приступил к делу. Он делал то, что могло бы понравиться ему самому: он начал нежно, лишь слегка задевая его, больше используя свое дыхание, чем свои губы. Его пальцы медленно скользили вокруг, лаская его бедра… Он легко прикоснулся языком к его члену, попробовал его на вкус, затем слегка отстранился и медленно начал водить языком по кругу. Хриплые стоны, ласкающие его слух, пальцы Мастера зелий, которые вплелись в его волосы, и его спазматически дрожащие бедра – все это весьма поощряло его. Он лизал и лизал, нежно дразня его, до тех пор, пока не услышал умоляющий стон. _Невероятно._ Гарри даже и представить себе не мог, что он может обладать такой властью над этим человеком. Это было просто _опьяняюще._

Он глубоко вдохнул и полностью взял его в рот. Стон, который Снейп испустил при этом, был просто невообразим, и Гарри пообещал себе, что с этого момента он будет единственным, кто будет слышать, как его профессор издает такие звуки. И речи не могло быть о том, чтобы он разделил нечто подобное с кем-либо еще. Снейп принадлежит _ему_.

Он позволил своему языку и губам скользить вдоль его эрекции, медленно поднимаясь и опускаясь, иногда слегка задевая его зубами. Снейпу это нравилось, даже неопытный Гарри понимал, что так притворяться было попросту невозможно. Прекрасные руки обхватили его затылок, принуждая его двигаться быстрее. Вообще-то, Гарри даже не пришлось ничего делать, он просто подчинился движениям его рук, в упоении от криков, которые Снейп уже больше не мог сдерживать.

Гарри подумал, что сейчас кончит сам, когда Мастер Зелий вскрикнул:

– Гарри… Гарри!

 _О, да. О, да!_

Он кончил с таким эротическим стоном, что Гарри крепко зажмурил глаза с трудом сдержав свои собственные руки от того, чтоб не прикоснуться к себе. Он отстранился, чтобы лучше разглядеть представшую перед его глазами картину разврата, которую представлял из себя его профессор. Распластанный на полу, голова запрокинута, бездыханный. _Прекрасный._ Это невозможно было выразить по-другому. Внезапно Снейп резко поднялся и схватил его за плечо.

– Проглатывайте, – он прошептал ему на ухо.

Гарри смиренно подчинился. Мысль об отвращении даже не промелькнула в его сознании. Он бы отправился в Азкабан с плакатом на шее, гласящим: «Дементоры, я хочу поцелуев!» если б Снейп попросил его об этом.

– Хм-м-м, хороший мальчик, – прошептал Снейп и поцеловал его.

Гарри не ответил. Снейп был расслаблен, все еще в истоме, но Гарри просто безумно хотел его.

– Вы возьмете меня на столе? – спросил он умоляюще.

Снейп взглянул на него с улыбкой.

– Вы забыли кое-какую часть программы.

 _Программы. Какой програ… Ах! Кокосовый флан!_

Он подполз к десерту, попробовал немного и передал его Снейпу.

– Вы очень прилежны, мистер Поттер, – подметил Снейп с ироничной улыбкой. – Такой разительный контраст с вашим поведением на лекциях.

– Это потому, что на лекциях… – Прошептал Гарри склонившись к его уху, – я слишком занят тем, что пытаюсь не думать о Вас, и это не позволяет мне сосредоточиться.

Его ответ, по всей видимости, произвел определенное впечатление на профессора. Снейп встал и быстро избавился от своих брюк, а затем расстелил на полу свой плащ. Учтивым жестом он предложил Гарри располагаться на нем.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал сраженный Гарри.

– Добро пожаловать. – Ответил Снейп, погрузив свой палец в кремовый десерт. Пока Гарри увлеченно наблюдал, Снейп жадно облизал свой палец, а затем снова зачерпнул немного крема, только на этот раз он медленно размазал крем по его ключице. Это было немного липко, но в целом довольно-таки приятно, решил Гарри, когда Снейп начал слизывать с него крем. Мастер Зелий отведал еще одну порцию крема, а затем вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Выбирайте, Поттер. Где я должен Вас намазать?

Гарри снова начал сомневаться, уж не сон ли это. Все было просто само _со-вер-шен-ство._

Он на секунду задумался, а затем смущенно указал на свой сосок. Снейп повиновался незамедлительно.

Это был сон. _Определенно._

– Где еще?

На плече. В пупке. На сгибе руки. Чуть выше колена. Чуть ниже спины. На шее. На пальцах его ступни (ох, это было здорово!) На кончиках пальцев его ладони. На бедре.

Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто он был покрыт кремом и слюной с головы до ног. А Снейп все продолжал демонстрировать ему, что на его теле осталось еще множество вкусных мест. Но когда он с колебанием указал пальцем на свою эрекцию, Снейп отрицательно покачал головой. Его сияющие глаза заставили Гарри затрепетать.

– Не здесь,– прошептал Мастер Зелий, нежно переворачивая его.

Покрытый кремом палец снова прикоснулся к нему чуть ниже спины, но на этот раз он скользнул меж его ягодиц и начал ласкать его _. «Ох…»_ – подумал Гарри, _«еще одно прекрасное место»._ Он коротко всхлипнул, когда палец слегка надавил на него, но Снейп тут же отнял руку.

Гарри обернулся, чтобы выразить свой протест, но вид Снейпа, облизывающего свои губы и пожирающего его жадным взором, дал ему некоторое представление о том, что сейчас может произойти. Бездыханный и дрожащий, он снова упал на плащ. Если то, что он сейчас должен почувствовать, будет так же хорошо, как этот покрытый кремом палец…

– О, СЭР!

Не так же. Гораздо лучше. Язык Снейпа жарко затрепетал внутри него. Это было изысканно. Бесстыдно. Развратно. И восхитительно. Он всхлипнул и раздвинул ноги еще шире, в то время как влажный язык проникал в него снова и снова. _Он умрет. Он умрет. Он умрет. Он ум…_

 _– О ДА-А-А-А-А-А!_

 _ЕщеЕщеЕщеЕщеЕщеЕще_ … повторял голос в его голове. Его тело растаяло. Эти ласки, поцелуи и укусы, и этот язык, заставили его задыхаться. Ну что ж, ничего не поделаешь. Снейп был его Богом. Пока он делал это – Гарри принадлежал ему. Даже если придется собственными руками приготовить для него тонны кокосового флана.

У него больше не было сил опираться на локти. Со стоном он рухнул на плащ, впиваясь в него ногтями и зубами. Снейп продолжал ласкать и лизать его, а Гарри всхлипывать от восторга. Это было попросту невозможно, настолько это было прекрасно. Этого просто не может быть, и как только Снейп может проделывать с ним нечто подобное?

– Профессооооор… – услышал он свой собственный голос.

Язык исчез и Гарри проклял сам себя, дрожа.

– Поттер? – Учтиво прозвучало сверху. – Какая-то проблема?

Проблема? Нет, не совсем. Гарри просто хотел… Э… он хотел, чтобы Снейп… Он прикусил губу. Это невозможно было произнести.

Губы приникли к его шее.

– Вам это нравится, Поттер, хм-м-м?

 _О Господи, да!_

Он вздрогнул, когда осторожный палец начал ласкать его. « _Не-е-ет_ », – подумал он разочарованно. Это не то, чего он хочет.

 _О ДА!_

Палец нежно скользнул внутрь. Он попытался еще больше раздвинуть ноги, и понял, что уже не может. Проклятый Снейп. Он всегда это знал. Этот человек был дьяволом во плоти, и…

 _О-о-ох! Это было так хорошо!_

…собирался убить его или просто свести с ума. Он застонал, когда палец стал проникать в него снова и снова, – ощущения превосходили все, о чем он когда либо мечтал. « _Но все-таки»,_ – шептал голосок в его голове, – _«это не Снейп сейчас внутри тебя, это всего лишь его палец»._ Он умрет…

– Поттер, прекратите бормотать, – отчитал его Голос на ухо.

– Еще… возьмите меня двумя пальцами! – Всхлипнул он

По-видимому, Снейпу понравилась эта идея, так как он сию же минуту повиновался. Гарри закусил губу до крови. Ему все еще было больно, но он так отчаянно хотел его, хотел, чтобы он взял его немедленно, что казалось, он просто больше этого не вынесет. Он хотел чувствовать его внутри себя, здесь, сейчас. Он хотел кричать под ним, он хотел…

– Пожалуйста, – рыдал он. – Пожа…

Ох. Ох! ОХ! Это было больно! И одновременно это было так хорошо. Он захлебывался от наслаждения и боли, когда Снейп входил в него. Каждое движение – словно бесконечная ночь любви для него одного. Впервые он почувствовал себя полностью завершенным, счастливым вплоть до отчаянья, он умирал от восторга. _Да. Да. Еще. Сильнее._ Снейп, по-видимому, полностью отбросил свое намерение обращаться с ним осторожно. Его пальцы впились в стройные бедра Гарри, он был поглощен лишь им одним, и Гарри был от этого просто в исступлении. Он был в восторге от этих атак. Он был опьянен стонами этого хрипловатого голоса. Он сходил с ума от этого первобытного чувства, что его берут, и он отдается безоговорочно. Он был в упоении от понимания того, что это Северус Снейп берет его, без ума от счастья при мысли о том, что они могут все это повторить. Он обожал, обожал все это, и, Боже мой, он умрет…

– Га-а-арри!

– Северус, – запнулся он, – Северус, Северус, Сев…

Его волной накрыло безумие, оказавшееся самым невероятным, самым жестоким, самым сладким, оргазмом за всю его жизнь, в полуобмороке он чувствовал, как Снейп выгнулся дугой за его спиной, и пульсирующее тепло разлилось у него внутри. _Ох, ох!_ Он потерял последнюю связную мысль, осталось лишь: _Божемойбожемойбожемой…_ Опаляющая волна обрушивалась на него снова и снова.

Затем, без перехода – черная дыра.

* * *

Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза. Кто он? Где он? Почему в его мозг вонзилась игла?

Ух! Ох!

Он резко сел, когда память о тех последних моментах вспыхнула в его сознании. О, Господи! Он был Гарри Поттер. Он спал под столом на кухне в Хогвартсе, и эта королева всех головных болей, которая заставляла его мечтать о смерти – являлась результатом двух бутылок Огненного Виски… Двух бутылок виски, которые были источником самого невероятного сна, когда-либо снившегося ему о Мастере Зелий.

Самого невероятного сна…

Он снова повалился на пол, издав придушенный звук – полу-смех, полу-всхлип. Это было так реально. Прекрасно. Невозможно.

Он облизнул губы. – Северус, – попытался выдохнуть он.

Он никогда не произносил этого. Это имя никогда не срывалось с его губ. Снейп тоже не называл его «Гарри». Никогда. Проклятый сон.

Он осторожно выбрался из-под стола, в его голове было пусто. Абсолютно пусто, чтобы не думать. Чтобы не думать о том, как ему было больно. Чтобы не думать о том, что ему вскоре придется увидеть _его_ снова, всего лишь через несколько часов. Чтобы не думать о том, что ему придется вести себя так, будто бы ничего не было днями, неделями, месяцами, годами после этого. Чтобы не думать о том, что единственное, чего он хотел, было, чтобы Снейп на самом деле был здесь. Чтобы обнял и успокоил его, чтобы не оставлял его одного на этих огромных кухнях, безукоризненно одетого, опрятного и чистого, без единого следа или запаха крема, и пряностей, и секса, которые бы наверняка остались бы, если бы все это было правдой. Гарри чувствовал себя потерянным как никогда, но он все-таки думал трезво. Он не мог не думать. Сокрушенный, он сполз вниз по стене, обхватив голову руками, в попытке сдержать мучительную боль, которая жгла его мозг, его горло, его глаза. Ему было так больно. Это было невыносимо. Неправильно. Напрасно. И глупо. Как? Как он докатился до этого? Почему? Почему? Почему? Почему? Божемоймнетакбольно…

«Северус», безмолвно всхлипнул он.

Глупо. Глупо. Глупо. Глупо. Глупо. Глупо. Невозможно… Просто глупо. Будто бы Снейп вообще мог видеть в нем нечто большее, чем несносного мальчишку. Будто бы сама мысль о существовании Гарри хоть раз промелькнула на задворках его сознания. Гарри всхлипнул и дрожащей рукой попытался вытереть свои слезы, которые появились словно из ниоткуда, но все стало только еще хуже. Глупо, глупо, глупо, глупо…

– Поттер?

Холодный бесстрастный Голос заставил его жестоко заикаться.

 _Господи помилуй!_

– Ч… ч-что?

Ну конечно же, это обязательно должен был быть Он. Он должен быть тем, кто нашел его здесь, в таком состоянии, в полном отчаянии, да еще и в полном осознании того, как все это выглядит со стороны. С астматическим спазмом он отвернулся прочь. Он уж было собрался опять свернуться в комочек у стены, когда, после длительной паузы, Снейп снова заговорил.

– Я думаю, что Вы должны вернуться в свое общежитие, Поттер.

О, великолепно. Никакого: «Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, за то что шатались по замку среди ночи, Поттер»? Гарри наверное даже предпочел бы это. Он не желал, чтоб Снейп жалел его, даже одна мысль об этом была просто невыносима, он…

– Вы меня слышали, Поттер? – Более жестко. Намного более холодно.

Гарри поднял на него свои полные горя глаза и встретил темный непроницаемый взгляд. Еще один всхлип вырвался из его груди, и он ринулся к двери, спотыкаясь в поисках выхода, столкнувшись со Снейпом, который на краткий момент схватил его, только лишь для того чтобы резко оттолкнуть. Гарри воспротивился и вцепился в его черные одеяния, лепеча:

– Почему?! Почему?!

Лицо Снейпа было еще более непроницаемым и замкнутым, чем когда либо. Затем он нейтрально произнес:

– Мне жаль, что обстоятельства так сложились и все так повернулось, мистер Поттер. Возможно, это послужит вам уроком на будущее и научит вас не напиваться до такой степени, чтобы позволять себе делать неподобающие предложения. Вы можете быть покойны, директор получит мое прошение об отставке в надлежащей форме уже завтра утром, уверяю Вас. А теперь возвращайтесь в общежитие.

Прошло несколько секунд, пока эти слова дошли до сознания смущенного юноши.

– Что? – трепеща, он поднял голову. – Что Вы говорите?

Губы Снейпа дрогнули. – Не можете удержаться, чтобы не насладиться своей победой до самого конца, Поттер? Я покидаю Хогвартс. Из-за _Вас._ – В его голосе было больше горечи, чем злости. – Ваш отвратительный Мастер Зелий наконец-то оставит Вас в покое.

– Нет!

Снейп мрачно улыбнулся.

– Что я слышу, запоздалые сожаления?

– Нет! Я имел ввиду… – Сердце Гарри вырывалось из груди. – Вы… здесь… сегодня ночью… это… это на самом деле… правда?

Когда Снейп с непониманием посмотрел на него, Гарри продолжил.

– Мы делали это? Крем… и все это? – ( _Почему его руки так страшно дрожат?)_ – Это был не сон? Это действительно… было?

Снейп изучающее смотрел на него целую вечность. Сомнение и недоверие в его глазах. Затем он очень мягко произнес:

– Да.

Гарри почувствовал как у него разорвалось сердце, его ноги подкосились.

 _О, Господь Милосердный! Не верь этому. Еще не верь._

Он смущенно облизнул губы.

– Вы… Вы действительно имели ввиду то, что Вы сказали? Я был искренним! – добавил он немедленно, и затем более отчаянно – Я был пьян, но я был чистосердечен, я… – он снова поймал его взгляд и смотрел в его глаза, не отрываясь. – Я хотел этого. Давно. Я все еще этого хочу. – Его руки сжались на робе Снейпа. – Пожалуйста…

Ему казалось, что прошло очень много времени… Он на самом деле не знал. Снейп не шевелился. Долго. Очень долго. Затем большая изящная ладонь погладила по его щеке.

– Это не очень хорошая идея, мистер Поттер.

Сердце Гарри затопило счастье.

– Поздно, прошептал он с легкой усмешкой. – Мы уже поговорили об этом прошлой ночью.

И тогда Гарри приподнялся на цыпочки и поцеловал его, сперва нежно, а затем более страстно, прикасаясь к его горячему языку своим, прижимаясь к его широкой груди, к теплым рукам, которые вновь обхватили его, лаская, притягивая к себе…

– Добби нашел одеяло, профессор Снейп. Добби принес его, как только смог, чтобы Гарри Поттер не подцепил простуду, но… О-о-о-о-о-о!..

Домашний Эльф внимательно смотрел на них из коридора своими огромными глазами. Его уши дрожали от сочувствия. Похожие выражения вскоре появились и на лицах других зеленых существ, которые быстро прибывали на кухни, чтобы начать свой рабочий день у печей. Одинокая слеза скатилась по зеленоватой щеке.

– Ах, Добби так рад! – Воскликнул эльф и разразился рыданиями. – Очень-очень рад за Гарри Поттера и Профессора Снейпа!

Который вдруг замер рядом с Гарри… Гарри, чьи глаза ввалились от изнеможения.

Добби стеснительно переминался с ноги на ногу.

– Можно Добби придет на свадьбу? – В конце концов, спросил он взволнованно.

– Вон!

Было более чем очевидно, что Снейп имел столь же поразительное стимулирующее воздействие на домашних эльфов, как и на своих студентов. Зеленые существа с визгами разбежались.

Гарри откашлялся.

– Я прошу про…

Но его рот, его губы, его язык не дали Гарри возможности договорить, он лишь смог беспомощно всхлипнуть, когда изящные пальцы проворно скользнули между пуговиц его пижамы и нежно прикоснулись к нему. Задыхаясь, они отпустили друг друга, и Гарри спрятал свое лицо на этой большой, надежной груди.

Минутой позже Голос, хрипловатый и теплый на этот раз, вырвал его из задумчивости.

– О чем Вы думаете, Поттер? О чертовой уйме проблем, которая ждет нас?

– Нет, – улыбнулся Гарри. – О том, что будет в меню на завтрак.

– Хм?

– Я подумывал о чем-нибудь вроде: «Северус Снейп и апельсиновое варенье», или… «Мастер Зелий и тост»… Я такой голодный.

Они возобновили свой поцелуй, неловко переминаясь в направлении ближайшего стола, когда вежливое «Кхм-кхм!» прозвучало у них за спиной.

– Добби, исчезни, - проворчал Гарри, принимаясь расстегивать рубашку своего профессора.

– Я прощу прощения за то, что мне приходится прервать сии захватывающие действа, но вы слегка вклиниваетесь в распорядок работы домашних эльфов, а завтрак должен быть подан в течение получаса. – Вежливо проинформировал их Дамблдор, с безмятежным видом протирая свои очки рукавом.

* * *

 **Конец.**


End file.
